


That Escalated Quickly

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, but also a little bit of, there’s so many tags for such a short fic but you can fight me if you wanna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: alex, a sweet boy, is looped into Truth or Dare by best friend and devious extrovert Mal. it escalates. this is how i developed these characters. this is how i developed these FUCKING characters. truth or dare and porn.nice.





	That Escalated Quickly

Mal’s slouched against the arm of the couch with her leg flung out over the edge carelessly. Her other foot creeps over towards Alex-

“Mallorie, don’t you dare-” and kicks his popcorn bowl. “Really?”

She nudges it again. And again.

“Stop it!” he laughs. She grins, continuing to tap her foot against the bowl, stretching her leg when Alex tries to pull it away.

 

Later in the night, when Alex has depleted his popcorn and the rest of the house has gone dark, they find themselves cuddled up against each other.

“You wanna play Truth or Dare?”

“It’s no fun with two of us.”

“Alexander, I’m hurt. You don’t think I’m fun?”

“Truth or Dare’s no fun with only two people.”

“Sure it is. Truth or dare?”

“Bite me.”

Mal snaps at him playfully and cackles when he pushes off the attack. “Truth or dare, buddy boy?”

“Fffffffffun dip. Frickin’... truth.”

“You ever had to hide a boner in class?”

“Oh my  _ god, _ Mal.”

“Have you?”

“I hate you.”

“Was it that one time where Jordan wore a cutoff that didn’t even count as a shirt?”

“I mega-hate you.”

Mal laughs.

“Don’t you dare tell anybody.”

“No worries. Your turn, ask me.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare and you know it.”

“Stick your ass out the window.”

“You’re lame.”

 

“Okay, dare or truth?”

“Truth.”

“God, you’re boring,” Mal laughs. “Okay, um… have you ever… made out with someone?”

“You’re boring. I tell you everything, Mal, you’d know if I had.”

“No,  _ you’re _ boring. You’ve for serious never made out with someone?”

“Nope.”

“Ever wanted to?”

“You only get one question, shut up. Truth or dare?”

“Let’s go truth. You got anything interesting?”

“ _ You _ ever had to hide a boner in class?”

“You’re an asshole and I hate you because I have.”

“No shit!”

“Yeah.”

“Hold on, don’t tell me it was the Jordan incident?”

“...yeah.”

“Holy shit!”

“We have good taste,” Mal comments, holding up her palm. Alex high-fives her. “Now, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever wanted to make out with someone?”

“Are you serious?” Alex laughs. “Of course I have, I’m not  _ dead. _ ”

“No  _ shit! _ ”

“Yah,” Alex grins, flipping over onto his stomach. “Truth or dare, you got your question, it’s my turn.”

“Aw, fuck you. Mmm… dare.”

“Do a handstand for at least five seconds.”

“You suck. Help me up?”

“It’s your dare.”

“You mega-suck!” Mal says, but she props her hands on the floor anyways.

It takes about seven or eight tries for her to hold the handstand for five seconds.

“You’re an asshole and I hate you, truth or dare?”

“Dare. You can’t get me, I know what you were going to ask.”

“Oh, boo. Dare you to pick truth next time.”

“Shit, that was too easy!”

“Yeah, it was! C’mon, Lex, I thought you were smarter than this.”

“Truth or dare?”

Mal swings her legs over the edge of the bed and then back up, switching to lay on her stomach. Her face isn’t very far away from Alex’s when she answers, “Truth.”

“You ever kissed someone?”

The air in the room shifts almost imperceptibly.

“Nah.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“The game’s called  _ truth _ or dare, not  _ lie _ or dare! I’m dead serious, dude!”

“Still not buying it.” Alex pulls himself up to sit cross-legged.

“Truth or dare, nerd?”

“Truth and I hate you.”

“Who did you want to make out with?”

Alex’s face flushes bright red.

“Was it Jordan?”

He shakes his head.

“Holy shit, wait,” Mal says rapidly, sitting up as well. “You’re not saying what I  _ fucking _ think you’re saying, are you?”

“I. Uh. Probably, cause, I mean, I did- do, actually, uh, want to make… out… with you,” he mumbles, voice trailing off quieter and quieter.

“Holy shit,” Mal says softly.

“Truth or dare?” Alex asks frantically, filling the silence with the first thought in his head.

“Dare,” Mal says, but almost questioning. Alex looks up at her, and he sees it.

Oh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ Just… say it.” She’s red in the face now, too, her expression mirroring the twisting nerves Alex feels in his stomach.

Alex swallows. “Kiss me?”

It’s like a dam has broken. The second the words are out of his mouth, Mal lights up like a switch has been flipped. The second after that, she’s on top of Alex, mouth pressed messily to his, kissing him like she depends on it. Alex is stunned, nearly frozen, eyes wide open and heartbeat pounding rapid in his chest before he flings his arms around Mal and surges back into her, feeling her lips smooth and hot against his.

It’s only in desperate need of breath that Alex pulls away, panting hard, but when Mal catches his eyes it’s barely a split second until they’re wrapped in each other again.

Mal breaks away the next time, her chest heaving against Alex’s. “God, for someone who’s never made out with anybody before, you’re good at this.”

Alex laughs breathlessly. “What can I say? I’m a natural.”

“You’re an ass!” Mal laughs, thumping him on the chest. “Am I not good at this?”

“No, you’re f- fucking amazing.”

Mal leans close over him, her flushed face plastered with a shit-eating grin. “Did I just fucking make Alex ‘I don’t swear’ Thomason say ‘fuck’?”

“Uh.” He huffs a laugh. “Yeah?”

“Fuckin’ sweet,” she answers, and pulls them together.

It hardly lasts a second before Alex pushes her off. “Ppppptthhhft. Your hair’s in my mouth, gettoffame.”

“Asshole.” She sits up, intending to tie her hair back. Instead, she gasps, and Alex yelps.

“Fffffuck,” he says bluntly. “Uh. Okay.”

“Um.” Mal looks down where she’s sitting on Alex’s hips, and, yep, they’re both tenting their pants pretty badly.

Alex giggles nervously. “Okay. Just, uh… Just… fuck. Put your hair up and get the fuck down here and kiss me.”

She can’t get the elastic around her hair fast enough. And then she nearly knocks the breath out of him when she flings herself onto his chest, hands on his face, kissing him so hard it nearly hurts. But god, their pulses thumping against each other’s chests, the heat of Mal’s body on top of Alex’s, and the heavy, firm weight of her groin pressed against his make it  _ so _ goddamn worth it.

Mal breaks away to give him a devious grin, and Alex feels a twitch in his pants as he sees the trail of spit from his mouth to hers. His eyes snap shut, though, as she kisses hotly along his jaw, because that sight combined with the careful grind of her hips would make this over  _ way _ too soon. He whimpers as she licks down his neck. She kisses right above his collarbone, all soft lips and tongue, which is what makes Alex nearly scream when she takes a sudden turn and sucks  _ hard _ on the skin, lighting up nerves all down his spine.

He’s panting out moans now, little whimpers when he breathes out, and when Mal nips right below his earlobe he shouts and his hips buck involuntarily. Mal gasps and instinctively thrusts back against him, head falling to the side of his neck, and her uneven breath puffs hot against his shoulder.

“Oh, god,” Alex moans, unable to stop himself from grinding up against her. “Fuck,  _ shit! _ ”

Mal’s hips jerk against him hard, uneven in rhythm but so good, and the sweet, grinding pressure is maybe the best thing Alex has ever felt.

“God, Alex, oh god,” Mal pants, thrusting against him again and again. “Fuck, god, you feel so good,  _ shit- _ ”

Alex tries to speak but all that comes out is a broken moan. Mal whimpers, clutches him harder with her fingers digging into his back.

“Shit, god,” Alex whispers. “God, Mal, you’re messing me uh-  _ AAH! _ Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,  _ shit! _ ” He can’t stop the moan that spills from his lips, loud and high and desperate, as she yanks open his pants. She sits up rapidly, flustered and frantic and working at her own fastenings.

“Get your  _ fucking _ pants off Alexander James Thomason right the  _ fuck  _ now or  _ so help me I will never kiss you again. _ ”

Alex is panting loudly, shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs as far as they can go, and then Mal’s on top of him again, hand wrapped around both of them. Wordless moans and strangled shouts spill from both of them, caught between their lips as they rut against each other, desperately, hot and sweet and slick and-

Mal spills first, her shriek buried in Alex’s neck as her hips buck wildly against his, but Alex is so near behind her. An indecipherable shout that might have been a combination of a curse and her name bursts from him the second he feels her hot release over his stomach. They’re frozen in time for a moment, breathing rapid and shaky, trembling against each other, before their breath finally slows to normal.

“Alex,” Mal says through the breathless aftermath, “this is fucking disgusting.”

And he bursts into delighted laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i had hella fun writing it. hope y'all enjoyed this porn i guess??  
> i might write more of these guys getting it on. who knows. who cares. i'm horny and i take out my emotions on fictional characters.


End file.
